1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of firearms. More specifically, the present invention relates to an enhanced muzzle brake for firearms.
2. Description of Related Art
A muzzle brake is a device that is attached to the terminal end of a muzzle of a firearm that redirects propellant gases to counter recoil and unwanted barrel rise that normally occurs during the normal firing sequence.
During normal operation of a firearm, and particularly a rifle, when a round is fired, gas from the burning propellant forces the bullet through the barrel. As the bullet travels down and out of the barrel, the bullet and the propellant gases act on barrel, along the longitudinal axis, or centerline, of the barrel, to produce a recoil force. Because of the difference between the longitudinal axis of the barrel and the average point of contact between the firearm and the user (the average point where the user resists the recoil force), the muzzle end of the firearm's barrel rotates upward.
Muzzle brakes typically utilize one or more slots, vents, holes, and/or baffles to divert and/or redirect the propellant gases as they leave the barrel. Generally, muzzle brakes divert and/or redirect the propellant gases horizontally (left and right), at some angle that is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the barrel.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.